


Shackles of wax

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/1 (day 1-13) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slash, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day10He clenched his fists. The thin shackles could handle that. Chuck poured more molten drops onto his waiting bodyand John squirmed under the liquid heat, a soft moan escaping his lips.More colorful drops formed waxy rivers and creeks over his stomach and hips.The skin was flushed around the waxy parts of the stimulation and the heat.





	Shackles of wax

"Ok guys, John, lie down here on the bed. From the latex cover, the wax is easier to remove than from anywhere else."

_'Heavens, give me the strength not to fuck him right now before I've finished this game'_

With an aroused sigh, Chuck glanced over his friend's naked body and then turned back to Eva, who was already explaining something to him.

"That one does not use normal candles, I need not tell you definitely. Hands off, because they are incredibly hot. These are special candles for this purpose with a low melting point."

With these words she lit a red, a white and a blue candle, the blue smelled of blueberries.

Chuck nodded and gestured to his friend to turn around because he could barely wait. When Eva saw the fire in his eyes, she had to smile slightly before handing him the first candle. She pointed to her forearm and Chuck nodded understandingly. From a distance, he tilted the candle slightly, followed with his eyes as the liquid wax slowly moved to the edge and a drop of it fell on his skin. The wax started to harden immediately and it was pleasantly warm. He reduced the distance to half a foot and lo and behold, he felt a small sting. He then decided that was the optimum height and slid even closer to John's body. After all, it should all have an effect.

"Ready?"

 

The younger man nodded excitedly and rested his head on his arms, waiting intently.

Chuck held the candle over his back until the wax began to drip. Then he turned the candle a little and the first of it splashed on the pale skin.

Although prepared for it, but surprised, John winced and gave a short cry.

"Pain?"

"No, feels good."

He had not finished the sentence when the next drop was splashing and then another and another.

With each drop, the younger one drew in a sharp breath and tensed his body. It only hurt for a moment, but the feeling was still very pleasant. He reached around him, grabbed the next candle, because Eva, his assistant had sat down on the couch and watched the scenes. Soon his back was down to his butt decorated with colorful drops and Chuck aroused the sight of the writhing body unbelievable.

Soon, a clear bulge of his pants made noticeable.

"I want you from your front ... turn around."

To make the whole thing a bit more exciting, he tied a blindfold to the other.

"Gorgeous," the older man whispered.

"Gorgeous?" John asked, giggling.

"Well, I will not say you're cute," the other laughed, and John snorted in amusement.

"Sexy ..."

A renewed moan escaped Chuck as he stroked the soft skin.

"Um ... excuse me getting involved," Eva smirked and moved closer to the bed.

"But if the wax drips on your hair, it could get pretty uncomfortable afterward."

"Well ... they are everywhere," Chuck muttered a little disappointed.

"Hey, what does that mean, I'm not a monkey!"

"We could shave you clean," Eva grinned and winked at Chuck.

"Are you crazy? How am I supposed to explain that to my wife?"

 

Still laughing, Eva turned around and got a bottle of coconut oil and silently handed it to her friend. He took the bottle of oil and opened the lid. After filling his palm with it, he spread it over John's belly. He immediately began a sensual, soothing and fragrant massage.

Up to his chest and those small, hard nipples, kneading and pinching gently. With a sensual moan, John bites his lower lip, squeezing his back slightly and moving towards him to feel more, gripping his hands firmly into the sheet under him.

After taking care of his arms and hands as well, he poured more oil over his pubic hair and made sure each hair was covered with the protective film. Soon his thighs, calves, and feet had an oily glow lit by the candles. He shone like a marble sculpture if he had not been constantly wiggling.

"Relax."

Chuck massaged his feet and toes, had to giggle as the younger man was also extremely ticklish.

Then he jerked back briefly, not prepared for it when his friend bent down and kissed him briefly, but immediately put both hands on the back of his neck and moaned contentedly as their tongues touched, sending a short electric shock through his body.

Then he knelt down next to him and dropped the wax on his stomach.

John drew in a sharp breath and his hands shot up and lay back again. Another gasp came from his throat as Chuck dripped a large drop of the candle onto his arm. His hands jumped up from the bed again, only to float down again.

"Shh, feel it." He grabbed his wrists and put them away from his body a bit. "Palms up. Do not move."

Then he took the red and the white candle, one in each hand. "No matter what, John."

Chuck tipped both candles over his wrist. First right, then left. His fingers danced as the drops touched him and he took a deep breath. A wax line formed, the edges gathered on the bed sheet.

"You're tied to the bed with wax. If you break that barrier, I'll find something stronger."

He curled his fingers as if testing the bondage.

"Roger that?"

After confirmation, Chuck nodded in satisfaction and moved on.

Smirking, Chuck took a small brush and painted a thin layer of wax over a nipple. John arched and sighed under the sensation. The other candle he held a little higher, let a long stream slide across his chest.

He screamed and winced. A hand broke through his cuff.

His brow furrowed and he muttered. "I'm sorry, I did not expect that."

"Of course not." The older man laughed and looked at Eva for a moment. "That is the point."

"Do it again," the reclining man whispered, determined to stay firm this time.

After securing his wrist again, John's fingers trembled. The tension in his stomach returned, struggling not to move.

He clenched his fists. The thin shackles could handle that. Chuck poured more molten drops onto his waiting body and John squirmed under the liquid heat, a soft moan escaping his lips. More colorful drops formed waxy rivers and creeks over his stomach and hips. The skin was flushed around the waxy parts of the stimulation and the heat.

Again and again, the younger man flinched slightly, but he enjoyed the heat that spread throughout his body. Not seeing where the next drop hit had something incredibly erotic.

Staying somewhat motionless was damn exhausting, and his heart was beating fast. As Chuck moved to his legs, he hissed softly, because the inner thighs were extremely sensitive. A light shine of sweat had formed over the upper lip and forehead. A squeak escaped him as he felt hot drops moving ever further toward his genitals. He clenched his fists again, his breath heavy and deep.

 

The shackles broke, but that was not John's fault. Because suddenly and without warning, he felt that his lower body was raised and came to rest on Chuck's thigh again. He then wet his hand again with oil and put it on the other's dripping cock.

"Oh, yes," the younger man exclaimed when he felt the tender hand that finally gave him what he needed so badly. Lasciviously, he moved with him and felt that the wax at his back crumbled more and more. It was sometimes uncomfortable to lie on the hard rock, but for nothing in the world, he wanted to get out of this situation.

It was completely silent, except for the smacking, oil-covered hand that quickly brought him to the edge, and the younger boy's steady moaning to savor the situation for as long as possible.

Then, a hot drop on the base and even if Chuck rubbed him right back, John cried out for a second. A second drop followed and another. This tingling sensation spread in no time and John's breath rattled on the change of emotions. Constantly, new goose bumps formed on his body and made him shudder.

Again and again, Chuck stroked and kneaded his sensitive balls before dropping drops again from a safe distance.

It made him horny to see his friend like that and he had to concentrate uncannily so as not to succumb to his own feelings. Chuck hummed softly as he worked on John. He always did that when he did other things.

The last drop was deliberately placed on John's shiny, deep red glans and at that moment he came with a redeeming cry and admitted that had surprised the other two a bit.

With gentle movements, he brought John down from his high, held the body contact, stroked and kissed him continuously.

After removing the blindfold, John smiled exhausted and closed his eyes again, moaning deeply as Eve and Chuck used their fingers and fingernails to scrape off the hardened wax.

 

next work ... 

day 11

**Sounding**

John/Chuck


End file.
